Cross Heart Soulmates
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Have you ever found true love, in all the right places? Well, in this 54th Tale of the Bizarre, we retell a story about Mayu and Harada's first meeting, with more Twister for your buck. But also, expect a REAL twist ending for them, since these two deserve each other so much. Rated T for language and themes.


It was the middle of the night, in a huge department store in Tokyo. It was completely dark, as a mannequin with long black hair, wearing a black blazer, white shirt, pale blue skirt, and brown shoes, was standing in place, in the middle of a small department in the lobby. Moonlight shone a bit, as the clock was ticking to midnight.

* * *

 _The time is minutes to Midnight, the start of a new night. Total silence in a Tokyo Department Store, as it is a sort of unordinary place to shop. This story is about two lovers… and how they shared an eternal bond together, thanks to someone who helped guided them. But don't take my word for it… just ask her… because she knows the lay of the land, as she was Cupid for the night…_

* * *

 **GONG! GONG! GONG!  
** The clock struck Midnight, as the mannequin started to change a bit. Her blank face changed to a cute face with blue eyes and a smile on her face. She started to slowly move doll-like, and then turned to the audience.

"Oh. Hello there." She introduced herself, "You might not remember me, after the last time I was here. Well, this is my home, and this is where I belong… You see, I'm no ordinary person… I'm a mannequin. I'm made of wood, painted with makeup on, and I'm not ashamed of being stripped down. Not anymore. That's the old me… This is the new me."

She then asked, "Oh? What was that? You're not here to see me, but-? Oh…"

She nodded, jerking her head up and down, like a rocking chair, and replied, "I understand. But you should know. I was responsible for bringing two people together."

She stepped off from her pedestal, and her stiffened legs began to move normally. She stretched out and said, "Ahhhh… That's better… I haven't moved like a human, since the last time I left this world for a month…"

She introduced herself again, as she bowed, "Oh, by now you're wondering who I am. I am a mannequin… My name is Mio Akiyama."

She explained, "See, you're probably wondering about what I did today. Simple. Like all days, I pose for the people, wear these beautiful outfits, and even become the center of attention, being a wooden model, and taken pictures by some cute shoppers. But nothing compared to what I did, just recently. What happened was that I am a mannequin who can sometimes feel love… and I brought two people together, who were in love… and they were perfect together."

She blushed, as she said, "Ohhh… Sorry, but it seems so embarrassing. Anyways, lemme start at the beginning. It all started last week…"

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #54:  
Cross-Heart Soulmates_**

* * *

It was one week ago in the department store. A girl with a school uniform on, with long brown hair, done in a ponytail, was viewing Mio. She took a picture of it on her cellphone and said, "Awesome… Her body looks cute, but how they built her rack, so perfect."

Mio narrated, "This is Mayu Arita. She looks like something with thick makeup, but that's how she looks. Don't judge her; that _is_ her. She is a fan of many popular boy bands, including C.H.A. This was a day that will be a day to remember. She was shopping for clothes, as she decided to come by to the ninth floor."

Mayu arrived at the express elevator, as she said, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a cafeteria, or a food joint here?"

A girl with a captain's hat said, "Ninth floor."

The elevator went up, as Mayu thought, "Huh… 9th floor… Since when does this place have a ninth floor?"

The operator said, "It's not my problem."

Mayu huffed, as she puffed her cheeks. The girl in the hat asked, "Tell me, are you happy?"

Mayu asked, "You mean like… shop here? So… I guess I am."

The girl stopped, "Ninth floor. Watch your step."

She opened the door, as Mayu dashed out, feeling hungry. "Oh, man… Where's a bite to eat arou-?"

"Eh?" She looked around, as she saw an empty room with tables, couches, and a small bar. Mayu looked around, as the elevator closed. She then huffed, "Is this some sort of joke? How did I jus-?"

She gasped, as she saw a woman in her school uniform. It was Mio. She smiled, "Hello there, Miss."

She showed her to the table, as Mayu said, "Uh, hi… Oh, thank you."

Mio said, "What can I help you with?"

Mayu said, "Oh, nothing. Just a salad, or maybe a cheeseburger… veggie burger, no…"

Mio said, "Well, we have tea and cake. Will that fill you up?"

Mayu asked, "Eh? That's all you have? Hmm… Well, I guess it can't be helped. Okay. One tea."

Mio bowed and said, "Thank you."

She served her some tea, and then said, "Here you are."

Mayu said, "Nice… But I'm surprised that you get customers here."

"We have been open for a month. This used to be a small discount department. Now, it's more of a social food court. Please, enjoy your tea, Mayu."

Mayu gasped, "Eh? How do you know my name?"

Mio smiled, "Don't I always?"

Mayu sipped her tea, as she sighed, "Well, you didn't have to guess…"

Mio smirked, "Good. Enjoy your tea…"

She walked off, as Mayu took a sip of her tea. She gasped, as she was smiling, "Wow! This is great tea! It's like some sort of perfect tea that I find in cafés, around Tokyo."

As she was having her tea, Mio returned, with a bill, and said, "Here you go. About 500 Yen for the tea."

"Cheap price for some tasty tea."

She gave her the money, and then said, "Well, you're free to stay here, if you like. I'd like to offer you a game, if you'd like. I can give away free food for an entire month, anytime at all."

Mayu asked, "Huh?"

She explained, "Lemme explain. See this guy over there, the one in blonde hair? I want you to do something for me, dear."

The man waved to her, as Mayu asked, "Eh? I have no idea what you're going on about. Do _you_?"

She looked at the guy, as he said, "I don't, either, but… she was seemingly legit. She has served some good tea."

Mayu cried, "Eh? What, wait a sec? Hold on… You look familiar… I could be totally wrong about this, but… are you Harada of C.H.A.?"

Harada smiled, "You bet."

Mayu was shocked, as she screamed, " **O! M! G!** I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

She was ecstatic, as she shook his hand. She smiled and said, "Oh, it's _really_ you! I am so excited! I can't believe I get to meet you, THE Harada of C.H.A.! My name's Mayu Arita, and I am your biggest fan! I don't know why I am here, but I don't care!"

She laughed, as he said, "Uh, nice to meet you, too."

She turned to Mio and said, "I don't know who you are, but I can't thank you enough for making me meet with my #1 idol, uh… Who are you?"

Mio bowed, as she said, "My name's Mio. I happen to be a waitress here."

She narrated, "I lied. I'm a terrible person, but… I just wanna see them happy. No need to ask them. Now was the time to start my plan to bring these two together, as lovers."

She held up a button and said, "Here. Press a button, and I promise you… that will be the game to play. NO cheesy board games, just good fun party games."

Mayu asked, "So, _you're_ not playing, too?"

Mio smiled, "Heck no. Don't you worry."

He said, "Besides, we can't leave, until we play this game. She offered me to play, so I couldn't say NO."

Mayu smiled, "OH, BOY! So, one game, and we get to play together? YES! HERE WE GO!"

She hit the button, and it showed a small card on the table. Mio held it up and said, "Here we go…"

She gulped, as she gagged, "For real?"

She then said, "You're going to be playing Twister."

Mayu asked, "Twister? What was that?"

Harada said, "Never heard of it."

Mio walked off and said, "Please excuse me. I'll go set it up."

She walked out of the main room, and Mayu and Harada started chatting. Mayu asked, "So, what are you here for? Any shows tonight?"

He said, "No, I don't even have a day off planned. But I figured I go shopping for a new vest. But then I suddenly felt thirsty, and I went to the elevator, and this cute girl in a hat said I would come here."

Mayu laughed, "Me, too~! Only, I had my share of shopping. Not to mention I saw the cutest outfit worn on that mannequin I saw…"

He said, "Hmm… You mean like the one _she_ wore? It does seem familiar… likewise her. Only I don't remember how and why I am here in the ninth floor. This department store never has a ninth floor."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm chatting with Harada. Nothing is going to ruin this moment!"

"Yeah… You're taking it quite well."

Mio returned, as she pulled out a huge Twister mat, in the middle of the empty room. She then said, "Here you go. My own version of Twister, complete with realistic plush matting. This mat never rips. See? The rows are all color-coordinated, and you get to place any part of your body onto the colored spot. OH! Before we continue, please remove your shoes and socks."

Mayu took off her socks, and then said, "Okay… I don't know if I'd understand the rules, but…"

Mio said, "It's fine. It's a basic game of stretching and reaching. Or, for what it's worth, a game of skill and exercise. The spinner here, up on the wall, will tell you where to place your hand or foot on the colored circle shown. Place the part on the colored circle, and leave it. This continues, as you have all four body parts on the recently selected circle for the selected body part. The game is over, if you fall off or if you touch any part that is NOT on the mat of what is specified. Understand?"

Harada said, "Yeah, sounds simple enough to me…"

Mio smiled, "Good. My friends play this, a lot, though it's very rare we play Twister. We usually play _Red Light Green Light_ or _Hide and Seek_."

Mayu snuffed, "That's a kid's game."

Mio said, "So? Adults and teens can play it, too. Now, shall we begin?"

The spinner spun, as it landed on _Left Hand – Blue_.

Mio said, "Oh, I forget… It's turn based. Miss Arita, you go first."

Mayu gasped, "What, me?! We've already started?"

She stated, "And call me Mayu. You don't have to be formal about it."

"Place your hand on the circle! Don't be shy."

Mayu growled, as she thought, "Who is _this_ girl? She's like some sort of perky zombie."

She looked at Harada, who wasn't looking, as she thought, calming herself down, "Okay, good. He's not looking. Now calm down…"

She placed her left hand on the blue circle, as Mio nodded, "Good."

Harada's turn. He put his right foot on yellow, and Mio spun again. The wheel landed on _Right Hand – Blue_ , as Mio said, "You get the idea. I will be spinning, you have fun."

Mayu placed her other hand down and said, "Sounds easy enough."

Harada then placed his left hand on blue, as he was nervous. He looked at Mayu, as she was nervous. He asked, "You okay? You seemed nervous, Mayu…"

She thought, as she squealed, "YAAAAAH! He said my name, now I can die happy~!"

He placed his right hand on red, as he thought, "Well, she does look cute… but the other girl is cuter. I wish Mayu _was_ cuter than her. She's just too obvious. I just want to get out of here, and see Lisa."

The game continued on, as Mio narrated, "Well, the game continued on, as these star-crossed birds were very giddy. I'm surprised that they would even play with that much energy."

Harad now has to place his left foot on yellow, but…  
"Left foot, yellow? How can I reach it?"

He then smirked, and then lifted his leg up, and landed his left foot onto the yellow circle. She cheered, "WOW! No wonder they'd call you the Dance Prince of C.H.A.!"

He winked, "It was nothing. Really~!"

Mio smiled, as she was watching the game. She then felt awkward, as every move they make, Mayu was aroused by being closer to Harada, and his contorted poses, holding himself in each circle. Mayu blushed in excitement, "Oh, this is exciting! I wish I would stop time, and be like this, forever!"

* * *

Mio explained, as she was walking to the cosmetics department, "Well, Mayu & Harada were Twister experts, thanks to me. They are really getting along so well. Everything was going according to plan… Until something happened, that changed face…"

* * *

Of course, one hour passed, as Mayu was extremely tired. She moaned, "Okay… I'm really tired."

She groaned, as Mio asked, "Something wrong, Miss Arita?"

Mayu called, "Uh… Couldn't we take a break, and rest? I don't mind stopping here, but… I have to use the restroom."

Mio said, "Sorry."

Mayu cried, "COME ON! What kind of maid are you? Even Harada needed a break, and he needs to rest!"

Harada said, "Well, as a matter of fact, yes."

Mio replied, as she stepped towards the mat, "You two, I know that you're doing this for fun and games, but it's not all fun. I cannot say why, what, and how, but it's not time yet. Don't forget, NO breaks in Twister. If you leave the mat, you lose. And I cannot dare say what will happen to you two, should either of you forfeit."

Mayu cried, "WHAT? What kind of waitress are you?"

Mio smiled, "The beautiful kind…"

She spun the spinner again, as the circles started to pulse and glow. She asked, "That's it… What the hell is going on?"

Mio thought, "I knew these two were perfect together… and I knew I'd find them. Megumi, I hope you're watching."

She called, "Left hand on red. Miss Arita, that's _your_ call!"

Mayu said, "Fine…" and she placed her hand on the red circle. The mat was baking a bit, and it was starting to heat up. Mio said, "Sorry… I forget that there are booby traps. Don't worry."

They were pleaded to stop, as they were sweating a bit. But Mayu called, "QUICK! IT'S LEFT HAND GREEN!"

Harada placed the hand on the green circle. The baking stops, as Mio said, "Oh… I forget… Which one was it again?"

 **WOOOOOSH!  
** They screamed, holding on for dear life, as a huge gust of wind blown upwards to them. She cried, as her panties were shown, blowing in the wind. She called, "YOU SAW NOTHING!"

Mio barked, "Shut up! NOW you know how _I_ feel, about panties being exposed!"

Mayu thought, "Huh? She's had an experience like this, before?"

She looked at the spinner, as she read " _Right Foot Blue…_ "

She placed her right foot down. The wind stopped, and the mat turned blue. Mio said, as she spun the spinner, "Okay… One last turn, for everything… Right foot to yellow. Just focus on the game, unless you want to freeze."

They were freezing, as they were covered in ice. They were slowly covered in ice, as Harada started to struggle, "You… You should never underestimate… **A DANCE PRINCE!** "

He shattered the ice, exploding his clothes into shreds, and slammed his foot onto the yellow circle. Mio smiled, as she was happy, "Oh, wow! They did it! No one has ever played this and survived the ordeal… No wonder _Reika_ called this _Extreme Twister_."

He asked, "So, what now? Do we win?"

Mio said, "I'm curious… Are you happy, both of you?"

Mayu asked, "What kind of question is that?"

Mio said, "Well, I _am_ curious about you two. Do you find yourselves happy? I mean, I'm happy. If you cannot reply, it's really not my business."

She then said, "Look, I'll level with you, but… I don't care what happens to both of you. Everything will be revealed, once one of you loses. This will be the sudden death round."

She turned away and whispered, "But… Whoever falls first, I will not be sorry for what happens to you. I already know… Trust me…"

He asked, "Huh? What is she-?"

She remained in place, as Mayu sobbed, "One of us falls… How can this be? It's like…"

Harada moaned, "So, it's if one of us pushes the other down, we'd have a chance to win… Mayu… I'm so sorry… It's either her or me."

She moaned, "I can't take it… Two hours of this, and I can't hold it in, anymore… No more tea for me… but I cannot pee in front of Harada."

He was about to nudge her, but…

"It's alright… I quit." Mayu sobbed. She then said, "It was amazing to play a game with you… What more could a girl asked for? I'm so happy… this is a dream come true…"

Harada asked, "Huh? Mayu…"

"Well, I guess what I was saying I thanks… Thanks, Harada, for always being there for me… Without your music, there were times I couldn't have kept going…"

She was crying, as she continued, "I know people called you a womanizer… But I never cared for any of that! I was your fan, no matter what! They just didn't understand! You treat fans like they are special!"

He sobbed, "No… My fans… they deserve better…"

She suddenly dropped, as Mayu sniffled, "Well, goodbye…"

She fell to the ground, but suddenly went through the floor, like a ghost. Harada shrieked, "MAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He was too late. Mayu Arita vanished into the abyss, as Mio remained in place. Harada got up and roared, marching towards her, "YOU! You dirty witch! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you let Mayu die?"

Mio didn't respond. Harada yelled, "HEY! I'm talking to you! Tell me why you did what you-!"

He turned Mio around, as she was in mannequin form. Harada gasped in fright, "No… She's… She's a mannequin?"

He then realized that Mio was the mannequin from before, when he arrived at the store. He whispered, "She's a dummy. I was chatting and being friendly with a dummy."

He stammered, "What-? What is going on? Why do I suddenly want to ignore my own drama? I lost Mayu, like I lost Kana…"

He explained, "I know you don't hear me, but I'm lost without her! My fans, they adore me, but she's my one true girl. Without Mayu, I'd be nothing. My fans made me a success, and it's because of them, I'm famous… until I met her. Can't you see that?"

One female mannequin spoke, from in the table, "Of course she does…"

A male mannequin said, "Of course, Harada. You are who you are…"

Harada sniffled, "Mio! Say that she comes back to me! I wanna see her again! If you do, I promise I will bring her to one of my concerts!"

Another in a white gown said, "It's already too late… You should know by now…"

Harada asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mayu's voice roared, " **NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** "

He cried, "MAYU? MAYU!"

He screamed, as he was on the floor, " **MAYU! MAYU! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME! WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK?** "

He sniffled, "Mayu…"

He hollered, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

He was crying, as he was on his knees. Mio reverted back to human, and then said, "Aw… That's so sad… But I cannot bear to see a young idol cry."

She petted him and said, "There, there… She remembered… And so do you… It was fate…"

He gasped, "Fate? What are you-?"

She smiled, "I promise…"

She helped him up and said, "She's at the warehouse, below in the basement… Get some rest, and we'll wake you when it is 11pm. The store is already closing… But it doesn't feel right for this atmosphere, to explain fully about this. I promise… Everything will be explained."

He sniffled, "Thank you… Just… But just tell me who or what I am! I… I know I only came to get me some new threads, but… I'm going to lose Mayu… the one true girl for me…"

Mio smiled, and then escorted him to another room. She then said, as he walked off, "In due time… Harada… In due time…"

The sky turned dusky, as it was now closing time. Mio planned to leave Harada and Mayu in the store, overnight, as intended. But what and why?

* * *

Mio explained, as she was near the warehouse door, "Well, after Harada won, his memories were coming back to him… along with Mayu's. It's sad to know what became of them… While he was napping, I visited the warehouse, and located her. It just wasn't fair to let Harada hear this, alone…"

* * *

It was a quarter to 8, hours after the store closed, and Mio arrived at a huge warehouse, below in the basement. She found Mayu, lying on the floor, straight down, and with her eyes open and glazed. She remained rigid, as Mio went to her.

"There you are." She smiled, "You finally remembered?"

Mayu moaned, "I'm… I'm…"

She sobbed, "I'm so…"

She hollered, " **I'M A MESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** "

Mio gasped, as she cried, "Wait, don't be sad! I know you're a complete mess, but that is the truth. How we met is fate… You see…"

Mayu interrupted her, "WHO CARES? ALIVE OR DEAD, WHATEVER! MY HAIR AND MAKEUP IS A MESS, I NEED A CHANGE OF CLOTHES, AND I'M TIRED AND ACHING! I COULDN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!"

She was bawling, as Mio narrated, "Somehow, I said to myself that I may have picked the wrong ones… but I did. Yet, this one seemed a bit feisty…"

Mio grumbled, facepalming herself, "She's a pain… No mannequin can ever marry me now…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the small room, Harada was awake, as it was already 11. He groaned, "How can this be? What is she saying? I had no idea what she is saying… but…"

He suddenly felt something in his mind, as he whispered, "How? How can I be-?"

A girl in a blue dress called, with her white hair flowing, "Harada? Mio would like to see you now…"

Harada walked up and said, "Can you tell her, uh… tell her that I-?"

The girl said, "She already knows… And she brought a friend…"

Harada walked in, returning to the main room, as he saw a few of the men and women, who were awakened for the night. They were mannequins, changed into human form, as they were smiling to him. Mio was in her uniform, as Mayu was beside her, wearing a yukata. She then smiled, "Harada…"

He said, "Mayu… Is it you?"

Mio smiled, as she said, "Anyways… As I was saying, the reason I brought you here is-."

He smiled to Mayu, ignoring Mio, "Wow! I totally didn't recognize you! You're a lot cuter now!"

Mayu cried, "REALLY?!"

He winked, "Yeah, you're totally my type."

Mayu shrieked in bliss, as she smiled, "Oh, yeah! You mean it?"

Harada laughed, "Yeah, totally!"

Mio coughed, "AHEM!"

They stopped, as Mio said, placing their hands towards each other, "Do you two remember now? This visit we had… was no coincidence… I brought you hear, because… I have found the perfect couple…"

They looked at each other, as Mayu giggled, "When I fell… I started to… remember… _everything_ …"

He said, "I did, too. When these girls told me to wait… I had a fitting image of myself…"

She looked at her hands and said, "Oh… my… No freaking way…"

They said, "We're ghosts!"

Mio shook her head, and then said, "No… Close enough…"

Harada asked, "Wait… Who are _you_? Or _what_ are you?"

Mio bowed her head and said, "I'm a mannequin… Just like you two… We're _all_ mannequins…"

Mayu whispered, "A mannequin?"

She then figured it out and said, "Oh, I get it now! You're the same mannequin I took a picture of, this afternoon. So, it was you… but… You're alive."

She then turned to him, "Still… You're saying that we're-?"

They stared at each other, as Mio said, "I can explain fully… You two were once human beings, but you died long ago, and your bodies transported into the afterlife… However, you're of a special kind, since… Well, you're a part of us, now. You only get to visit the human world, once a time, every month. We _all_ get a turn… but I doubt there'd be an exception for _two_ people. After your souls were sent to a void, the void has an exit, leading to our realm, which gives you a new life, with a new meaning."

She looked up and explained, "Even I was confused to know what was going on… I wasted two days, before another was about to leave the outside world… And even so, I learned that sometimes… when you suddenly head off to the outside world… You become one with the humans, like all the rest."

Harada asked, "Oh, wow… So…"

Mayu asked, "What will happen to us?"

Mio said, "Well, it's a long waiting process, but who knows… You could be alive, by February… in time for Valentine's Day. Of course, in here, we remain as mannequins, but are sometimes alive, after midnight. We're not ghosts… but more of playful spirits."

Mayu then asked her, "So, wait… You're dead, too?"

Mio said, "No. I'm just built this way. Only because…"

Harada asked, "Because what?"

Mio explained, "…because whenever we are with the humans, in the outside world, deep down inside us, we act just like them that we've forgotten who we were, originally. Just like you two… You have almost forgotten, and suddenly you're blessed to be together, forever…"

Mayu whispered, "So… I'm a ghost _and_ a mannequin? Way cool…"

Harada smiled, "Mayu… I'm so happy. I don't know what and why, but…"

Mio asked Mayu, "Miss Arita… What is Harada to you?"

Mayu said, "Don't you get it… He's my life."

He blushed, as Mio said, "I see… Is there a meaning to this, to you?"

Mayu said, "I don't know what you're talking about! But what about you? Does _your_ life have a reason?"

Mio said, "I don't know… But I don't need a reason, since I'm a mannequin. But that's fine. We sometimes view the outside world, to know more, and we can learn from the others about what goes on. You were once human. Maybe you can tell us what it was like…"

Harada said, "Well, it's very long to explain… But… to remain indoors in the dank department store… living the rest of our lives here, only to wait for our turn… It seems-."

Mio said, "I know. But not always that you would get another turn. I mean, _everyone_ gets a turn, now and then. Why… I have been _one day_ tardy, a couple months ago. And I'm sure I can see my life again, outside the world that the humans bask in."

Mayu sniffled, "You are so full of it… I pity your kind. Mannequin or not, I'll decide on how I want to live… Maybe it wasn't a life people weren't super proud of… But I devoted it to him, because I wanted to!"

Harada said, "Mayu… You really do mean it?"

She stated, "I do… Harada… If you ask me, there _is_ a meaning for that!"

Mio nodded, as she whispered, "I understand…"

She then hugged them and said, "Mayu… Harada… You two are made for each other… Nothing can ever separate you. You could say that you are soulmates."

Mayu's hand started to stiff, as Harada held it. He then said, "Mayu… I love you…"

She was in tears, as she sobbed, "Harada…"

They shared a kiss together, and then a blinding flash of white light appeared. Mio then stepped back and said, "And that's that…"

She and the rest of the mannequins, in human form, depart the ninth floor, as they chose to leave the two alone, as they share one kiss together. The girl in the elevator said, "Nice job, Mio…"

Mio said, "Thank you, Tsukana…"

Tsukana winked, "Just doing my job… Well? Will you be leaving to your post, or are you going to visit the outside world again?"

Mio looked and then said, "No… I think I'll wait patiently. Even so, these two deserve each other…"

She sadly said, "How I wish someone like that adores me… But no man can marry me, anyways…"

Tsukana said, "I'm sure that someday you'll find one that you'll love. Come. I'll take you back to the third floor."

They left, as Mayu and Harada continued kissing… until…

 **FLASH!**  
Their bodies turned stiff and rigid, reverting them into their wooden form. Mayu & Harada were gone, at least until the next night they would come to life.

* * *

Mio arrived at the mannequins of Mayu & Harada, dressed in a beautiful ensemble. Harada was in a black vest and white shirt, with slim jeans, posing with his arms out. Mayu was in a flowing red gown, with her hair done in a bun, and her makeup lightly shown. Her left arm was towards Harada, while her right arm was on her hip. Mio nodded, as she said to the audience, "They never woke up, after that. It's unsure if they will, after they know the truth. But at least they have each other.  
And that's the story… Mayu and Harada lived happily ever after, as mannequins, forever… But you know…"

She walked off, as she was leaving, "Maybe someday, they can come back to the human world, and live for a month together. I know for a fact that they will have fun, feeling what it's like to live in the outside world, again. I can tell. Maybe someday, perhaps… They can experience life, all over again… To me, that means a whole lot more…"

She started to creak and stiffen, as she gasped, "Oh! My, look at the time! It's almost dawn! I have to go back, before someone in management may grow suspicious."

She then smiled and said, "Oh, goodnight. And thanks for listening. If you ever want to see them, they're right here, in the third floor."

She turned to them and said, "I'll see you soon, guys… Good luck, next time we can meet together. It was a lot of fun…"

She hurried back, as she left Mayu & Harada alone.

* * *

 _This has been a love story… Two spirits that passed on, long ago… and how they reunited together… through love and happiness… Mayu Arita and Harada, two lovely people, now nothing more than lifeless models with painted faces. Once flesh and blood, they are now immortalized through love. They are a lovely couple, and they are happy to be together.  
This has been… the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "._

* * *

Mio returned to her pedestal, as the sun was about to rise. She then said to the audience, "Well… I believe my work here is done. Who knows? Maybe I might come see _you_ , for a month. Hmm?"

She giggled, and then forcefully posed back to her original pose. The sun rose, as the clock struck six. Everything was quiet in the department store in Tokyo… and as it should be.

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _This is a follow-up to "The After Hours", which stars Mio Akiyama. This is based on the life and times of Mayu Arita and Harada of "Death Parade" (with a few moments from a few episodes), and their final moments of their lives, after entering Viginti. While their fates in the anime were a bit cruel and sad, this one was deemed with a happy ending. Mio isn't like Ginti, since she's very friendly and nice. And since I did use Mayu & Harada in one of my fanfics, I figured I would give them their happy ending. Wouldn't you agree?_

* * *

 ** _Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
